crushing incompleteness
by arianator3942
Summary: A fairy named phoebe, but she is incomplete in an extremely rare way. Instead of being 6 inches tall, she is only 3 inches tall .Sometimes others can get jelous if her personality attracts attention of a liked sparrowman ( gonna go ahead and say not Terrence, but he is in this) Rated T for sort of fowl language ( marked with **) I do not own tinkerbell. please like and review
1. new and different

At nine o clock pm, a little giggle was heard from across the stary night sky. It drifted through on a dandelion seed from the mainland until it was finally visible to all the fairies. Vidia waited and then used her wind to guide it with a gentle breeze to the pixie dust tree. Every fairy went to their section with the other members of their guild, each one crossing their fingers that this new fairy or sparrowman would be part of their guild. All eyes were locked on the laugh while terrence poured pixie dust on it. It turned into a little fairy with long acorn brown hair, a very light tan skin tone, and dark brown eyes. The little fairy peeked around and said " Hi" and everyone said "Hello" back.

A few seconds later Queen Clarion arrived through a trail of gold, shimmering pixie dust along with the ministers of Autum, Summer, and Spring, and Lord Malorie. She flew towards the new girl and said her usual greeting " Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow". The little fairy gave a smile and said " Thank you your highness". The motherly queen asked her if she had a nice flight. She replied " Pretty good, got a little bumpy but other than that all went well" Clarion gave a warm smile and said " Now let's see about these wings. Please stand up." When the fairy stood up, pixie hollow seemed to go silent. This fairy was incomplete, but in a way that they had never seen. Fairies are typically six inches tall, but this fairy was even tinier. She was three inches tall. When she saw one of the dust keepers stand, she could see she was different. Clarion intened to tell the fairy, but she wanted to do it in private. She could tell just by looking at her she was aware she was different. Clarion broke the long silence and said. Let's see what your talent is. She made the stands appear and every guild placed their symbol of their talent on one.

She explained what they were for and the fairy got right to it. After trying many, the egg, which represented animal fairy glowed bright in her hands. She was an animal fairy. The queen stepped foward and said " come foward and meet your new member" Then she gave the new fairy a name. Phoebe. However, the queen could see that Phoebe knew she was differet. So she asked her to stay behind. It was clear to Phoebe that she was tinier, but Clarion knew why and wanted to make sure she knew too.

Once they sat down in her chambers, they got some tea and Clarion began to speak. " Phoebe" "Yes you're majesty" "I'm guessing that you are aware that you are a little different." Phoebe nodded her head up and down slowly. " I figure I'm incomplete because everyone is so much bigger than me." The queen got closer and said " Yes, but you are incomplete, but in an extrememly rare way. Don't worry it's not going to kill you but I still want you to know what it is. There has been one sparrow man with the same incompleteness as you, and that was four hundred years ago, in fact I was only in training to become queen. " Phoebe asked to be told and Clarion explained she was what they called a half fairy. Since she was only three inches and other fairies were six inches, that was how it got the name. Phoebe replied " Well I must admit it does feel a little strange, but I also think it's kind of cool." " I'm glad to hear that, but there is one thing you must remember". From now on you are to use a pixie dust formula called speck dust. It has the same power of pixie dust, but it has the proper strength for a half fairy. The other kind would make you fly uncontrolably. I actually gave some to fairy gary and he is aware of this and so are the other dust keepers." Phoebe nodded and said " I will remember, thank you" The queen smiled and said " I'm so happy you are here" and then watched the new fairy fly off.


	2. 1st day and new friends

The next morning, Phoebe woke up bright eyed and eager to start her first day with the animals. Her first assignment was to teach six baby birds how to fly, three of them being blue jays, and three being robbins. So she put on an oak brown tank top, a pair of red pants, and her hair in two pigtail braids. First she had to go get her daily pixie dust. After she did that she headed to the bird section.

On her way there she discovered her size would be a bit of a challenge. Since she slipped in some mud, when she got stuck in a spider web, she almost got eaten due to the spider thinking she was a fly. If she hadn't been an animal fairy, she would have been in big trouble. Fawn saw what happened and asked if she was ok. After that, the two girls got aquainted. She even invited Phoebe to join her for a picnic at sunflower meadow with Irridessa, Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Vidia and Silvermist. Phoebe smiled an adorable smile and said yes.

After she was done with the birds, she decided to go play with a bunny and then a bear cub, and a duckling. When it was finally time for the picnic, she got cleaned up and headed over to sunflower meadow. However, Silvermist detected it was going to storm, so they decided to go to the tea room instead. Due to being only three inches, Phoebe had trouble reaching the table. Tink came up with an idea so that Phoebe wouldn't have to hover to eat. She raced back to tinkers nook and picked up her latest invention, a crank that phoebe could put in any seat so she could raise the seat so she could reach the table top better. Phoebe gave tinkerbell a big hug thanking her a lot.

A few seconds later, while Phoebe was coming out of the restroom from washing her hands, she ran into a baking sparrowman named Duncan. Instantly their eyes seemed to click, but eventually Phoebe snapped back into reality. " I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Duncan smiled and said " Of course, it was kind of fun actually. You're Phoebe right?" She nodded and said " Yep er dee doo! What's you're name?" Duncan told her his name then asked if she would like to try some acorn butter pie? She eagerly nodded and said " yes please" When he brought it to her she took a big bite. Her face lit up and she said with delight " It looks gorgeous and tastes delious" Duncan said back and said " I'm glad you like it. But it's no where near as gorgeous as you." then he gave a smile and headed back to the kitchen. Phoebe looked back over at the girls and saw Rosetta with a " ooh girl he likes you" look. Then she looked around the corner and saw another fairy, but she had an envious angry glare on her face.


End file.
